2 Lives
by xlilxpinaix3
Summary: Sakura is 16 years old. She is a famous model who lives in the U.S. Then she moves to Japan meeting Tomoyo and Tomoyo's older brother, Syaoran. They do not know she is THE Sakura Kinomoto who is a model. What if the paparazzi found her? What will she do?
1. The news

Hey it's me xlilxpinaix3. I'm making this story because the ideas just popped in my head and so I was bored and decided were I can go with this idea.

So please do not do anything that can deals with pain to me. (Especially don't kill me lol!)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the series (but I wish I could lol).

* * *

2 Lives

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto is a 16-year-old famous model who lives in the United States. Till one day he dad told her that they were moving to Japan back to her birth place and where she grew up. Sakura is somewhat happy hopping that the paparazzi aren't following her for once. In Sakura'a school she meets Tomoyo who immediately becomes her best friend. Then Sakura got to meet Syaoran Li, Tomoyo's older brother who's 19. Now, what happens if the paparazzi have found her and start finding out where she goes? Will Tomoyo and Syaoran find out?

* * *

2 Lives

Chapter 1: The news

Now this is were our story begins...

BEEEEEPPP

"Is it morning already?" Asked a sleepy auburn girl.

It was only 6:30 in the morning and the sunny was already rising giving a reflection of light in the big room. Sakura hesitantly got out her bed and went to the shower turning on the water. She brushes her teeth and then she takes off her clothes and gets inside the shower. The warm water going down on her soft skin and cherry blossom soap taking over her body. After 30 minutes she leaves her bathroom and goes inside her bedroom. She quickly took out the clothes she needed. After 10 minutes she was finished changing. She went to her full-length mirror checking everything is okay and then she placed a little lip-gloss on her lips. She was wearing a denim skirt that reached about 2 inches above her knee with a blue halter-top that matched perfectly. She also wore a fleece that was black and hooded. And her shoes were black converse. She took her phone and iPod and placed them in her purse and went downstairs to eat.

"Morning Sakura!" Said Fujitaka.

"Morning Taijuu.. I guess you got up early this morning." Said Touya

Sakura went up to Touya and stomped on her foot yelling at him saying "I am not a taijuu! So stop calling me that!"

Touya: "I'm going to get you for that!"

Sakura: "Then try getting me!" Loser!

Touya: "Ughh Sakura get back here!"

Fujitaka: "Enough both of you! I expect more from both especially Touya your too old for that. And you Sakura you're already 16 so stop your nonsense"

Sakura and Touya: "Yes father."

After that they went to sit down on their table to eat. Silenced filled the room till Fujitaka spoke.

Fujitaka: I have to tell you both something.

Sakura and Touya: What is it father?

Fujitaka: We are moving.

Silenced filled the room once again. Till Touya broke it.

Touya: "but why?"

Fujitaka: It's good for new changes. Also at least we can have some peace and quiet from the paparazzi that follows Sakura.

Sakura: "So were we moving?"

Fujitaka: We are going back to live in Tomodea, Japan. We both of you were born and raised.

Sakura and Touya: "When do we leave?"

Fujitaka: In 2 days. So I suggest you both tell your friends about you leaving. But make sure that you guys aren't followed. And make sure your friends tell no one where you are going! If this gets out we will be found again. Also you, Sakura will be doing modeling work their, but just less and we will send the pictures of you so the magazines can take them and publish it. Only your manager knows and she promises not to tell but she has a private photographer take the pictures of you. So no one will find out your out of the country.

Sakura: "How long are we going to live there?"

Fujitaka: Depends. So I suggest you guys get going to tell your friends. And I want you home by 4 P.M. so we can pack your clothes and belongings, but we will leave the furniture here. Also we will have 2 houses 1 our real house that is the mansion and the 2nd house you guys grew up as a decoy so no one will find out that Sakura is in Japan. And if they do find out they will bug that house and not our real house.. Luckily people don't know Sakura as actually Sakura, luckily they think her name is Kura or Saku. Also Sakura you will start school in Tomodea High. You guys understand?

S&T: "We understand father."

Touya and Sakura left once finished with their conversation. Touya took his car to meet his friends in Michael's house. While Sakura took her Mercedes Benz AMG SLK 55 to her friend, May's house.

As both of them arrived they both went straight to the point. Both said " Ay guys you are my friends in all but I'm might not see you for a while because I am going to move back to my hometown Tomodea, Japan. Also you must not tell anyone where we were okay?"

Their friends were shocked but of course they accepted and said "Okay. Also be careful, keep safe and we will miss you. And don't forget about us. Try contacting us as much as you can." After about 2 hours staying their Touya and Sakura both left their destination before saying good-bye and giving their hugs.

It was already 11 A.M. both Sakura and Touya. They started packing all their clothes and belongings. Already it was 6 P.M. when they were have way finished and already hungry. They decided to go out to dinner in this really nice Chinese restaurant. It was good and tasty food. And they weren't disturbed one bit by paparazzi or fan of Sakura. Just a normal dinner for once.

It was already 9:30 when they headed home. Once they arrived each one said their good nights and went off to bed.

Sakura was sleepily changing her clothes and brushing her teeth before she headed to bed. She knew tomorrow would be another day of packing and then the next day after tomorrow will be a day that will hold knew excitement to her.

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter or even like this story lol! Please review! If no one will review i might just stop the story lol! Well Tomr April 5th is my birthday. I'll see if i can update another chapter soon! Also click the button that says review please lol! Thanks to all!

-xlilxpinaix3


	2. Japan

Hey it's me xlilxpinaix3! I grew really bored so here's another chapter of 2 lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

* * *

Chapter 2

Japan

BEEEEEPPP "Stupid alarm always waking me up!" Said a very tired Sakura. Today she had to pack because tomorrow she will be leaving for Japan. Sakura got out of her bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She quickly turned on her shower and then proceeded in brushing her teeth. After brushing her teeth she took off her clothes and went inside the shower. Letting all the warm water take all her sleep away and the soap of cherry blossoms filing the air's aroma. After about 25 minutes taking a nice shower she put on her towel and proceeded going inside her walk-in closet. (Which is super huge with all the clothes you can imagine. remember she is a model.) She put on a pair of faded jean that fitted her perfectly. And she put on a green tank top. She quickly dried her hair that was about 4 inches below her shoulder and then she fixed her hair into a nice ponytail. After that she headed downstairs and went inside the dinning room where her family seated.

Fujitaka: Have you guys started packing already?

S&T: yes

Fujitaka: Very good. Our flight will be leaving at 5 A.M. So you guys have to be ready by 3 A.M. understand?

S&T: Yes but why so early

Fujitaka: Cause I do not want to be in Japan when it is nighttime.

S&T: UHM okay.. We understand perfectly.

Fujitaka: Good now eat up your breakfast and after immediately start packing.

S&T: Yes father

After finishing their breakfast they headed upstairs to their bedrooms continuing on packing. After finishing they're packing of all belongings and clothes it was already 8 P.M. at night and they felt hungry. Instead of eating outside they ate inside where their maids made them spaghetti and lasagna. Which the Kinomoto family ate it happily. After finishing their dinner they made their room to change and make sure they go to sleep. Of course for Sakura this wasn't a problem she set her alarm at 2:30 A.M. And after setting her alarm se quickly fell asleep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

"What time is it? Why did my alarm go off at 2:30 A.M.! Wait now I remember aaaahhhhh! I have to get ready!" Sakura said after realizing that she is leaving for Japan at 5 A.M. Sakura quickly rushed to her bathroom. She quickly turned on her shower and then she quickly brushed her teeth. She immediately took off her clothes and took a shower. After 15 minutes of showering she came out rushing to her closet. She took a denim skirt and quickly put it on. She also put on a white halter-top. Placed a little lip-gloss on and fixed her hair. After she was done it was about 2:55. She went downstairs and took a piece of toast. She had people already picking up their heavy belongings and bringing them to the car.

By 3:30 they already left for the airport. They arrived having everything checked and made sure everything is going all good. Fujitaka said that all the cars/ bikes would arrive on Sunday. Meaning that was about 10 cars and 4 bikes (these are not the regular bicycles you take to the bike trails I mean the bikes that go fast without all the noises like a motor-cycle makes) going to be arriving on that very day. 5 of the cars belonged to Sakura, 3 of the cars belonged to Fujitaka and 2 of the cars belonged to Touya. While for the bikes 2 of them belonged to Sakura, while the other 2 belonged to Touya. After waiting for a while they were already being called up for their flight. After 10 minutes they successfully made it inside the airplane without anyone asking Sakura for an autograph even knowing it was her. Her fleece sweater coved her and she placed the hood up so no one will notice. Five minutes later they take off. Leaving the busy airport of Los Angeles.

Sakura was deep in thought thinking about all the changes that may bring her. Also how she was going to make friends without letting anyone knowing who she was. This was going to be one heck of an adventure for her.

After what seemed forever and Sakura already drifted off to sleep they arrive in Japan. It was Friday their and it was 3 P.M. once they successfully landed they left and rented a car. Putting all their belongings in the car and headed to the mansion where they will live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up into a gated mansion that was super huge. It has about 15 regular bedrooms (regular meaning like the size of a regular house that has a master bedroom), 3 master bedrooms (meaning a big ass room lol), 18.5 bathrooms, 1 fitness room, 1 huge dinning room, 1 big living room, 1 big huge kitchen, 1 big pool with waterfalls and rocks where if you follow the dirt path it leads you to a private area, 1 big Jacuzzi, a training area were you can spar and etc, bar, den, and an arcade.

After checking each one of the rooms they quickly unpacked their stuff. The 3 master bedrooms obviously occupied by Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka. And the 15 bedrooms as guest rooms. Each room had it's own flat screen computer. Also it's own plasma TV screen hanging on the wall. After the whole family finished unpacking they decided to go out and eat. They ate at this fancy Thai food place. About 9:45 they left the restaurant and went home.

Sakura's POV

What a quiet city. I've missed this place so much. So many calm and quiet people which was a good thing. Yet, I feel like I don't belong. Even though I grew up here I feel empty. May be ever since my mom died it seemed to me that I have a part of me missing. How I wish she was here to at least hold me one more time. I miss her so much. My life is quite content but yet I feel sad at times. Also, angry because I'm being followed by the damn paparazzi. Why can't I be left alone for at least a week without anyone noticing whom I am, asking for an autograph, even getting a damn picture of me. Well, at least I am in a new place that I hope people won't follow me and won't notice me. But, to make sure they don't notice me, may be I should put a little color in my hair so people won't think it's me. Hmm may be I can get those that wash off. Yay! This is going to be fun!

Normal POV

The Kinomoto family went inside their huge mansion; just saying a couple of words like goodnight and see you in the morning. Each one went inside there own room going to take a shower, then go to sleep. It was their first night their and for Sakura it's going to be only 2 days till she has to go to that new school. Hoping she wouldn't be recognized she sighs and goes to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 6:30 in the morning

BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

"UGH damn alarm clock! When I thought I was peaceful in my dreams I get waked up by earth's evilest device!" Said a half-angry and half-sleepy Sakura. Hmm may be I should get out of my bed and get ready. Yeah that's a good idea before the devil himself (a.k.a. Touya) goes to my room and wake me up.

Sakura lazily dragged her feet to her bathroom turning on her shower. She walked herself to the sink already taking the Colgate and putting it on her toothbrush. After about what seemed like her teeth was minty fresh, she took of her pajamas and lazily went inside the shower. Letting all the warm water taking her emotions, her thoughts, and her sleep away. After what seemed forever she finished her bath. She went out of her own bathroom and went inside her walk- in closet. She quickly kept looking at her outfits to see what to wear, when she finally found a pair of blue faded denim jeans that were tight, a baby blue tank top, and a zipped up hooded gray fleece. She also wore some Nike dunks that perfectly matched her outfit. After putting on her outfit she brushed her hair and placed it in a half up and half down style. She also wore a little lip gloss that brought out more shine in her lips. After that she went downstairs to her new dinning room, that already the air was filled with the smell of pancakes.

As Sakura seated herself down, she saw her brother and father talking and eating their pancakes. She also joined them in eating. Later her father spoke saying that they will be going to their other house to fix it up a bit. Sakura really didn't care she still felt a little scared about the paparazzi finding out where she is.

15 minutes later they were all finished with breakfast and ready to go to the decoy house. After about 10 minutes of driving they arrived to a yellowish house that was 2 stories and had about 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms. In the front yard there were so many beautiful flowers. The sight of their old house brought them happiness and memories. It was how they left it, just a little bit of dust. But, everything seemed perfect and in the right placed they left it. There was still furniture their and some picture of them. Oh, how the pictures gave them the warmth that's in their hearts right now just seeing them.

After about 5 minutes checking everything out they decided to organize house a little and clean it. Sakura went inside her old room. It was still its regular place. She couldn't help but smile at all he furniture she had and at the left over things their. It was all pink. She remembered how she loved the color pink; she still loves the color now. After about 2 hours cleaning her room she finished. It was organized, clean, and the floor shinned. She couldn't believe her old room could be this clean because she was always untidy till she learned to clean up more and be a little more organized. Especially, if she didn't learn how to be more organized her life style will be hectic. Because of her photo shoots, modeling down runways, and even being guest in different shows. If she didn't get her life organized she might have a hard time doing what she does. But, she's happy to get a little break now and then, especially now away from the paparazzi how happy she is away from them and their damn camera flashing everywhere.

It was 12:00 P.M. when they were finished cleaning. After cleaning they decided to eat some fast food. Of course they went to no other than McDonalds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating their fast food, Sakura decided to take a look around town. So she left her mansion at about 2 P.M. wearing sunglasses and holding her Prada bad that held her cell phone, iPod, passport, and wallet (which held her loads of money, credit cards, driver license, and small pictures of her friends and family.) As she was walking she saw Penguin Park. Oh, how she missed that placed holding so many memories of her and her friends, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi. Naoko, Rika, and Sakura were laughing at Takashi who again was being hit by Chiharu. Sighs Sakura really missed that placed. After walking farther into town she sees the old bakery and other things she remembered quite well. She was about to head for the mall but she feared that people might recognize her. So instead she decided that she should get home by now because it was already 6 P.M.

By 6:30 Sakura already arrived home. Her maids and butlers greeted her. Her maids told her that dinner was ready and that Masters Fujitaka and Touya were waiting for her in the dinning room. Before she departed she said her thanks to them and went to greet her family. Both of them already in the dinning room seated. As they waited for Sakura to sit down Fujitaka asked her about her walk. All Sakura could reply was that it was good and she saw a lot of the same things when she was here.

5 minutes later they started to eat. It wasn't fancy really it was just some Vietnamese noodles and egg rolls. After about 30 minutes of eating and another 1 hour of talking they all departed so they can go to their rooms. It was already 8:30 P.M. Instead of sleeping Sakura decided to go online to talk to her friends on AIM and check her e-mails. Once she signed on she already had five e-mails and 10 different people IM her. Each one of them asking her how she is and how is it there. Sakura just replied saying it's all good here and I'm doing good.. What about you? After replying she checked her e-mails. All from her friends saying I miss you! Also saying call us as soon as you can. After seeing that all the e-mails were the same she replied to each one of them saying I miss you too! And I'll try calling sometime soon. After she was finished with the e-mails she replied to all the instant messages she got and said talk to you later. After that she signed off, than changing her clothes and went to bed, easily falling into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday 5:30 A.M.

"Hmm I don't feel sleepy I wonder why? What time is it? Oh my gosh it's only 5:30 may be I should just start getting ready cause I'm full of energy and that I'm in a good mood."Said a really happy Auburn head girl heading to her bathroom. She turned on the water, and then she started brushing her teeth doing the same technique she's been doing for 8 years. After brushing her teeth she took off her warm pajamas and stepped into the shower letting of course the warm water take over her. Also the air was being filled with a cherry blossom scent. After about 30 minutes of showering she went out of her bathroom that was filled with steam and headed for her walk-in closet. She took out a pair of Capri (don't really know how to spell them) that was a light brown and a brown Roxy top. She also wore a light tan and pink Nike dunks. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and placed a little lip-gloss on.

It was already 6:15 and surprisingly her father was awake and ready already in the dinning room. He was eating waffles. Once Sakura sat down in her seat the maids got her waffles. It was quiet a little, till Fujitaka broke the silence.

Fujitaka: Sakura what will you be doing today?

Sakura: I really don't know. Why?

Fujitaka: Just wondering. Also our cars and bikes will be arriving at 7:30 so if you want you can use your car to go around town.

Sakura: I don't feel like driving today.

Fujitaka: Oh okay. Are you going to stay here all day?

Sakura: I guess so. I'm thinking of getting dye that can wash off your hair.

Fujitaka: Oh really. Aha Sakura are you that worried if anyone finds out who you are?

Sakura: Yes. I do want a break.

Fujitaka: Okay if you want you can send one of the maids to get you the dye.

Sakura: That's a good idea. So no one can see me.

Fujitaka: Okay Sakura but I will be leaving soon to go around town to pick up some stuff and also i have to talk about how the archaeological dig is going in Egypt.

Sakura: Okay father.

After finishing their breakfast. Fujitaka left immediately. It was already 7:30 and Sakura decided to send one of the maids to get her the dye she needed. So she called on her personal maid Marie.

Sakura: Marie can you come here please.

Marie: Yes ma'm how can I be at service to you?

Sakura: Marie can you please get me a red and blue her dye that can easily wash off your hair.

Marie: Yes ma'm.

Sakura: Okay thanks here is the money if any change left keep it for yourself. Sakura gives Marie $100 (Sorry I don't know much of Japanese currency)

Marie: No ma'm I couldn't possibly keep the money.

Sakura: It's okay just think of it as you've done a great job and you earned it.

Marie: Oh okay yes ma'm if you wish.

After that Marie quickly went to the store to get the dye. After about 30 minutes she arrives with the dye. The whole day Sakura wasted her time calling her friends to say hi and e-mailing people. After finishing being on the computer and talking on the phone it was already 6:30. She went downstairs being greeted by her maids and butlers they said that Touya and Fujitaka couldn't join her. So Sakura ate alone eating a regular dinner, which was macaroni and cheese, and also for desert strawberry ice cream. After that she decided to head for bed early cause tomorrow will be the day of her new school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday 5:30 A.M.

Hmm it seems I woke up early. Oh well better get up now and get ready for school said Sakura. So Sakura got up and did her morning routine. After showering she went straight to her closet and got out her school uniform. After 10 minutes of putting on her uniform which fitted perfectly she dried her hair and placed red dye in one part of her hair. (Which was the right side were here banks were). After that she combed her hair and left her hair freely. She also wore black converses. She placed some lip-gloss and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still very beautiful but you could barely tell that she's 'THE SAKURA KINOMOTO' who is a famous model. She sighed and was relieved that she knew barely anyone could tell it was she.

After that it was already 6: 15 A.M. she was about to head downstairs but she took her bag (that held her cell, iPod, passport, and wallet) and she also took her school bag. Once she went downstairs she immediately sat on the table and ate her eggs, toast, and bacon. After finishing her breakfast in 15 minutes she said good bye to her family and left for school. For Sakura, her school started at 7:30 and ended at 2:30. She decided to walk to school. She took a path that had cherry blossom trees all over. It was a beautiful path and this path lead to her new school. After about 35 minutes of walking she arrived at her new school. The school was very big, yet pretty. It took her about 10 minutes to find the office. Once she found it she entered it and was escorted in to the principal's office.

Her new principal's name was Shotoku Fujiwara, but he allowed Sakura to call him sensei. He was about in his 40s or 50s.

Sensei: I see you're the new student.

Sakura: Yes sir.

Sensei: Okay here's your class schedule and you can receive your books in the front desk. Once you get all your books I will lead you to your first class.

Sakura: Yes sir.

Sakura got up and was followed by sensei. When she reached the front desk the lady gave Sakura, her books. After she had placed all her books in her bag, sensei showed her the locker she has. And after, he brought her to her first class, which was Literature. Sensei knocked on the door and out came the teacher he was about in his 20s and his name was Tereda. Sensei explained that Sakura is the new student and we will be in his class for now on. Also, that Tereda needed to assign a buddy to help Sakura get around. After Sensei's and Tereda's talk, Tereda told the class that they will be a new student joining us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class's POV

Whispers were heard all around the room about this new student wondering if it was a guy or girl. Or if the guy or girl is hot. After 5 minutes letting the whispers going around Tereda immediately told them to stop. Then he spoke again once more.

"Class I will like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto." Tereda said.

The door opened and their this auburn head with a slightly piece of red girl walked in.

All the guys were drooling on her. Some girls gave her a cold glare, other was hoping she would be part of their group.

"Okay class like I said this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura why don't you introduce yourself." Said Tereda

"Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto. My birthday is on April 1. I used to live here, but then I moved to the California. I like sports and I like to do fun things. And pretty much that's all." Said a shy Sakura.

"Okay thank you Sakura. Hmm why don't you sit in front of Miss Daidoji. Miss Daidoji will you raise your hand. Also Miss Daidoji can you please give a tour to Ms. Kinomoto around school so she will know were she is going."

"Yes sir." Tomoyo said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Sakura walked over to were she was requested to sit. Once she sat down, an amethyst-eyed girl introduced herself. They immediately became friends. Tomoyo brought her around school. Once school was finished, Tomoyo asked Sakura if she wanted to come over. Sakura answered hold on let me ask my father. So she immediately took out her prada bag and took out her sidekick and dialed her dad's number. Once Fujitaka answered, Sakura asked him and he said yes. He also said for her to call so she can just pick her up. So after that phone call Sakura said yes and they left the school grounds in Tomoyo's Infiniti.

As Tomoyo drove they were listening to music they barely spoke and once they arrive to Tomoyo's house it was big. But, not as big as Sakura's mansion. But, it was still big.

Tomoyo got her keys and unlocked the door. Once she went inside she started yelling "mom, Syaoran you guys home!" The only thing that answered was silence.

Sakura wondered who Syaoran was and before Tomoyo said anything, in came this really hot guy.

Syaoran: Hey Tomoyo where is mom?

Tomoyo: I don't know Syaoran.

Syaoran: I think she is at work.

Tomoyo: I guess so. sighs

Syaoran: EH who's this? points at Sakura

Tomoyo: Oh yeah I'm so stupid this is Sakura Kinomoto she is a new kid. She used to live here till she moved to California.

Syaoran: Oh I see hi I'm Syaoran Li, Tomoyo's older brother. Place hand out to be shaken

Sakura: Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto. shakes hand

Tomoyo: Your only 3 years older!

Syaoran: Whatever, Tomoyo if you need me I'll be in my room.

Tomoyo: Okay what ever.

Sakura and Tomoyo proceeded in doing their homework, which only took like 2 hours. Because both Sakura and Tomoyo were smart.

Tomoyo: So what do you want to do it's like 5.

Sakura: Don't know.

Syaoran comes down the stairs.

Syaoran: Ay Tomoyo I'm going out. I'll be with Eriol I'll probably be home by 8.

Tomoyo: Okay whatever. Tell Eriol that I love him.

Syaoran: Whatever.

Syaoran leaves.

Sakura: So who's Eriol.

Tomoyo: Well, Eriol uhm is Syaoran's best friend and uhm my boyfriend.

Sakura: Aww how cute.

Tomoyo: Whatever. blushes. So what do you want to do?

Sakura: I don't know. May be I should call my dad to pick me up. Touya might think I'm with guys again and start going gorilla on my ass. aha..

Tomoyo: who's Touya?

Sakura: My older brother.

Tomoyo: Oh I see I guess you do have to go if he's that over protective.

Sakura: yes you don't know how over protective he is.

Tomoyo: I'm sure he's not that over protective.

Sakura: Okay don't believe me. Ay Tomoyo do you want to be picked up tomorrow?

Tomoyo: Sure, but how?

Sakura: I'm going to drive my car duh!

Tomoyo: I didn't know that you knew how to drive!

Sakura: Well this morning I wanted to walk.

Tomoyo: Okay sure.

Sakura: Tomoyo do you want to be in a fast car or a luxury car?

Tomoyo: Fast car, why?

Sakura: Just wondering. I guess I'll drive the fast car than.

Tomoyo: Okay

Sakura calls her dad to pick her up. He comes after about 10 minutes and they arrive home after another 10 minutes. Sakura eats dinner with her family and goes straight to bed.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished with my second chapter. And today's my birthday (April 5) yay! Okay PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to whom reviewed my last chapter. If you want me to continue my story, you have to review me to tell me if you don't like it or if you like it. Also please correct my mistakes so I can make this story better.. Thanks... Till next time..

-xlilxpinaix3


	3. Getting their assed kicked by a girl

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

* * *

"_I love you Sakura!"_

Sakura's POV

Hmm I wonder what that dream was about. All I saw fog and heard a guy's voice saying, "_I love you."_ Hmm I wonder what time it is? Oh crap its only 5:15 a.m. may be I should start getting ready. If I go back to sleep I may never wake up again. Hmm, I wonder how Kero and Yue are doing. I should really check on them, especially the cards. I miss them so.

Normal POV

Sakura still had her mind on that dream, as she went inside her bathroom she realized the voice in her dream, she heard it before, but where? This was yet a mystery to Sakura that is left unsolved. After tooth brushing, Sakura went inside her shower, only to be greeted by the steam and warm water. It took Sakura about 20 minutes to finish her shower and all her worries about the dream had disappeared.

She quickly went to her walk-in closet and took out her school uniform. After putting on her school uniform, she dried her hair. After 20 minutes of drying and brushing she put the red hair dye once again in the side of her hair. She placed her hair in a half up, half down style and her red dyed hair pulled off in the side. She placed on her half white/ half light blue Etnies on. After doing so she looked to her full-length mirror looking if she had any errors. But, of course the famous model never had errors she looked absolutely perfect to any guys' eyes. She had the look of hot, mysterious, and mischievous. After looking herself in the mirror and approving of her outfit she quickly applied shiny lip-gloss and took hold of her school bad and Prada bag, heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

It was 6:30 and Sakura had to leave in 30 minutes to pick up Tomoyo.

It was another usual morning her dad and brother were seated in their chairs happily eating their breakfast.

"Oh look who's up. Hey taijuu you know you have about 1 hour till you go to school? Why you awake so early?" said a smirking Touya

"Oh shut up Touya! And how many times do I hate to tell you stop calling me a taijuu! Ughh!" stomps on Touya's foot. Sakura's face brightens to a smile seeing her older brother suffer in pain.

"Sakura I'm going to get you for that!" said a really pissed off Touya.

"Get me you say! Ha I'm the one who's paying for you stuff Touya! Who's the one that bought you your cars? Who's the one that pretty much gave you everything what you have huh?' said Sakura with an expression of triumph.

"What ever! You're still younger than me! Said a mad Touya.

"Yeah I may be younger but I make more money than you! Said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Sakura!"

"That's enough both of you!" said a most amused Fujitaka.

By the time Fujitaka had stopped their little argument Touya was fussing with angry. While, Sakura was sitting they're eating her breakfast quietly. Because of her and Touya's little argument she had to finish her breakfast faster or else she would be late in picking up Tomoyo. By 6:45 she was finished eating her breakfast and was already headed out the door.

Instead of taking any luxury car she decided to take her Acura Integra (outside the color was a dark blue and inside the seats were leather that was black and blue, had a nice muffler that was legal, subwoofers that were located in the back, and a really nice stereo.) As she started the car she took off really fast shifting gears. By the time it was 6:55 she was already in front of Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo's must have heard Sakura's car cause she came outside right in time and behind her was Tomoyo's hot brother, Syaoran.

As Sakura exited her car she was greeted by an over excited Tomoyo screaming in over excitement by seeing one of Sakura's cars. Sakura couldn't but cover her ears by the loud girl's blood hurdling screams of joy. After 2 minutes or so Tomoyo finally stopped her loud screaming and calmed down. Syaoran was standing beside Tomoyo amused at her sister's actions.

"OMG Sakura I love your car!" said a very happy Tomoyo

"Chill Tomoyo it's just a car! Said a very frustrated Sakura

"Yes a car that is super hot and super fast." Said a cheery Tomoyo

"Well, that's the purpose of having a racing car. To go fast and used to race." Said a very relaxed Sakura

"What you race!" said 2 very shocked Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Uh yeah why?" said Sakura who was getting bothered by the questions

"OMG is it fun? How fast do you go? Isn't it dangerous? Where do you race?" said a very curious Tomoyo.

"Yes. I go as fast I want. Yes. Anywhere." Said Sakura really annoyed already.

"OMG I so want to see you race!" said a really abnormal cheerful Tomoyo.

"Will see!" said Sakura who grew calm.

-Syaoran stares at Sakura-

"Uhm Tomoyo, Sakura shouldn't you be leaving for school?" asked Syaoran who was still staring at Sakura.

"What time is it?" Asked Tomoyo who calmed down.

" Uh 7:10" replied Syaoran

" Kay let's leave than." Said Sakura signaling Tomoyo to go to the passenger's seat.

Before they left Tomoyo said good-bye to Syaoran.

Syaoran's POV

I exit my mansion from hearing a loud engine roaring near my house. Then there I see Sakura's car pull up in our driveway it was a nice car. Had a nice interior too. As I gawked at the car she told us her purpose of her car and I was surprised to hear that she raced. I was surprised to know that a girl can race and I now know I can have some real competition. So I'm guessing Miss Sakura Kinomoto has a dangerous side. That is a huge turn-on. Wait, WTF am I saying, she's my sister's best friend.

S.Li's conscience: But you can't deny that she's hotter then all the girls around and that she has such a cute attitude matching her looks.

S.Li: Well I can't deny that, wait, who are you?

S.Li conscience: I'm Peter Pan, I'm the boy who never grew up, dumbass what do you think?

S.Li: Gosh I never knew people in my head can be so mean.

S.Li conscience: Now you know.

S.Li: Shut up or else I'll tell my mommy on you.

S.Li conscience: Aren't you too old to be tater telling to your mother? And wake up dufus your staring at Sakura like crazy.

S.Li: Oh gosh, stop talking to me so I can get back to reality.

* * *

I am gonna skip the school part nothing interesting yet

-After School-

Yay it's the weekend1 No boring school! Said a satisfied Tomoyo.

I know, I know. Finally and I'm just new and I'm happy it's spring break. Said a happy Sakura.

You want to sleep over? Said Tomoyo who looked extremely excited

We'll see. Said Sakura who had to check her schedule first.

…………………Walks across grass to parking lot…………..

Hey hottie! Said Mike the stupid jock.

-Sakura and Tomoyo turns around-

Which girl you talking too? Said Sakura who looked bored.

Well you! You're the new girl right? Said Mike looking at Sakura like a piece of meat.

Yeah so what if I'm the new girl? Said Sakura who looked extremely bored.

Well how about I make your dream come true. Said a confident Mike.

Oh really, your going to disappear? Said Sakura who looked a little happy.

Oh I see you're the hard to get type of girl, it's okay I like a challenge. Said Mike

What challenge? Cause you don't have a chance with me a. Said Sakura

Well your going out with me no matter what. Said Mike

I don't think so. Said Sakura and with that Sakura and Tomoyo started to leave. But than all of a sudden Mike grabs Sakura's wrist.

You better let go of me before you get hurt. Said Sakura who was starting to get pissed of at Mike.

Oh really and how you going to hurt me huh? Said Mike

Like this. Said Sakura, than Sakura took hold of Mike's hand pulling him closer to her and than she kneed him in the stomach and than twisted Mike's hand. Sakura than let go of his hand and started to walk off again, but than he grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrist once again.

You don't get it do you. Said Sakura. She took a hold of Mike's wrist and than she side kicked him in the face, than punched his face, then she twisted his hand and make it go in the back of him making him probably dislocate his shoulder and than flipped him over.

Never mess with me you idiot. And I think your little buddies should take you to the hospital. And with thatSakura and Tomoyo left.

Tomoyo was laughing all the way to the car. She stopped laughing when she heard a person behind her call their names. And look who it is, it's her older brother, Syaoran.

T: Hey Syaoran what are you doing here?

S.Li: I came here to tell you that mom called and said she wanted to meet your new best friend. She said she wanted to meet her today for dinner.

T: Well how about it Sakura you want to meet my dearest mother?

S.K: Sure sounds great.

T: Hey how did you get here?

S.Li: I walked.

S.K: You want me to bring you home.

S.Li: Well, if it isn't a problem.

S.K: It's okay.

S.Li: Oh yeah nice fighting back there.

S.K: So you saw. blushes

S.Li: Yeah you're a good fighter, do you do martial arts?

S.K: Yeah

S.Li: What type? And what belt are you?

S.K: If I told you, you won't believe me.

S.Li: Oh c'mon I'll believe you.

S.K: Fine. Well I do everyone of them such as Kendo, etc. And I am a black belt or if you want to call it, I'm pretty much a master at them.

T: For reals? How? Doesn't it take years?

S.K: Well yeah, it does, but when I was 5 I started training daily. I woke up at 4 A.M. and practiced in the morning for 3 hours straight. Than at night for 5 hours.

S.Li: Wow, may be we can spar sometime, I would like real competition.

S.K: Sure.

T: Hey may be we should be going back to our house now.

S.K: Sure, okay.

-Drives to Tomoyo/ Syaoran's house-

S.Li: Hey Tomoyo I'm going to be in my room.

T: Okay.

-starts on homework that their teachers assigned on their break-

T: Yay were finished with homework, so we have no work to do for the week.

S.K: Yeah I know that's great.

-Butler comes in-

Butler: Miss, your mother requires you and your companion presence in the dinner table.

T: Thank you Wei.

-Wei Leaves-

T: So you ready to meet my mother?

S.K: yup.

-In the dinner table-

T: Mother this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto.

Mrs. Li: Oh it's nice to meet you once again Miss Kinomoto.

S.K.: Oh it's a pleasure to see you once more Mrs. Li.

T and S.Li: Mother you know her?

Mrs. Li: Oh yes we met each other in Milian.

T: How and Why?

Mrs. Li: Well I met her when I went to a fashion show in Milian, and….

-Sakura starts speaking in a different language-

S.K: Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Li but they don't know I'm a famous model, and I like that you will keep it a secret from them for now. I'm not ready for them to find out.

- Speaks in Sakura's language-

Mrs. Li: Oh I see.

-Back to their Japanese language-

Mrs. Li: and yeah I accidentally bumped into her and spilled my drink on her.

T: Oh so that's how you guys met.

S.K.: Yup

T: Oh hey mom, can Sakura sleep over for like 2 nights.

Mrs. Li: Sure she can stay anytime she wants.

T: Yay! Oh Sakura were just going to have the best time of our lives! I just know it.

Whispers S.K.: Hey Syaoran is Tomoyo always like this? 

_S.Li: Unfortunately, yes. Let's just be lucky she doesn't have her trusty camera with her._

_S.K.: Hmm camera?_

_S.Li: You'll understand soon._

_S.K.: Uhm okay if you say so._

_Back to normal Conversation._

T: Oh Sakura, I can't wait for you to try on all the outfits I'm going to make you!

S.K.: Huh? Excuse me?

T: That's right! Making outfits are my hobbies, besides videotaping. Now, if I can just take your measurements.

S.K.: You know what your eyes are starting to scare me.

T: Ohoho there's nothing to be worried about Sakura. It's okay it's like you think I'm going to bite you.

S.K.: If you say so.

_WHISPERS_

_S.K.: Hey Syaoran, why do I have a bad feeling about the fact she wants to make outfits for me?_

_S.Li: Well, I think your feeling is right. Cause you see Tomoyo here, she's kind of obsessed with making outfits. And well cause your like Tomoyo's best friend, I guess your going to be her model. _

_S.K.: Oh I see._

_Sakura's Thoughts_

Well at least I'm experience when modeling clothes. If only they knew. But, I don't get why he thinks it's a bad feeling for me to be her model.

_Back to the conversation_

T: So Sakura are you going to sleep over tomorrow.

S.K.: Yup I guess.

T: Yay! This is going to be so fun.

_Tomoyo's thoughts_

_Ohoho just wait in see for all the outfits I'm going to make you. And then I'm going to have my trusty camera with me to record every moment of you. Oh, I can't wait! Hehehe.. _

After Dinner

Hey Sakura, how about sparring with me right now? Said Syaoran who seemed utterly bored.

Well, uhm sure, but I'm wearing a skirt. Said Sakura looking down at her school skirt that was up to her thigh.

Hmm, hey Tomoyo can you lend Sakura some shorts. Asked Syaoran

Uh sure just hold on. Said Tomoyo as she ran upstairs to get the shorts.

2 minutes later

Hey Sakura try this on. Said Tomoyo as she gave her the shorts,

1 Minute later

Hey Tomoyo it fits. Thanks. Said Sakura

Sakura what size are you? It took me a while to find small shorts for you. To tell you the truth I haven't worn those shorts for about 2 years. Said Tomoyo.

Whoa seriously. Said Sakura

Uhm, hey guys sorry to break the moment, but I do want to spar. Said Syaoran.

Oh yeah our bad. Said Tomoyo and Sakura

Outside in the backyard where the mat is

Okay let's begin. Said Syaoran and with that Syaoran tried to sweep kick Sakura, but she easily dodged it. Syaoran tried to do a multiple punches but Sakura easily dodged them.

Syaoran: You know you can hit me.

Sakura: I know, but I don't want to hurt you.

Syaoran: Don't worry you won't hurt me.

Sakura: Okay if you say so. And with that Sakura used her leg and side kicked him in the face. Than she sweep kicked him, making him fall on the ground.

Sakura: Oh my gosh Syaoran are you okay?

Syaoran: Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. He didn't hurt at all.

Sakura: Good cause I went really easy on you.

Syaoran: Wtf! You call that easy?

Sakura: Uh yeah.

Syaoran: Than what's your strongest?

Sakura: Well depends where I hit you if I went like medium on you and hit one of you bones it would probably be fractured or break. And I can also probably knock you out and make you faint. And if I went hard on you then I guess you can say you'll be hospitalized for a couple of months.

silence

Tomoyo: Syaoran got his butt kicked by a girl! Ahahah!

Syaoran: Shut up Tomoyo!

Sakura: Well, uhm are we done cause I need to get going.

Syaoran: Oh yeah, I guess I'll see you later.

Tomoyo: Okay see you tomorrow I can't wait.

* * *

Okay hey you guys it's me. Well, I was about to continue more on this chapter but I was like naw, I think it's already long enough. Sorry for not updating for a while. It's cause I'm so busy with school and my tests. Also my school has fiesta next week. So yay! Except, I still have to work at the booth. Oh, well its still fun.But, cause of that I might not be able to update soon. But, will see. Thanks for all the reviews. If you got any questions go ahead and message me. Well till next times byez. Also, sorry if this chapter sucks it's just yeah busy busy busy. 

-xlilxpinaix3


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

Hi, uhm I know you guys might be mad at me for not updating for such a long time. lol. Uhm yeah about that I am really sorry, I promise you that I will try to get another chapter done soon. It's just last year was so hectic and the new year my god, even worst! January I was so busy with my entrance exams to High School, not even funny. The first month of January each week I had about a 3-4 hour exam and I also had my interviews. Yes, I'm only graduating 8th grade. Lol. So please bare with me and my stupid grammar! Grammar is not always my best subject! lol. I'm also busy with studying for this Academic Decathlon. So, I'm really sorry but, I'll promise you at least 1 chapter this week. Please forgive me and thanks for reading my story!

Love,

xlilxpinaix3


	5. Mr Snooky

Yeah, yeah I know I am a horrible person for not updating so long! Yeah I know sorry about that. I have a hectic life and I will try to be more devoted to my stories, if only the teachers do not give us a lot of homework and tests! Lol! Oh well thanks to all those who reviewed you guys are like the coolest! Thanks!

-xlilxpinax3

Disclaimer: do not own CCS.

* * *

**2 Lives**

-RIIINNNGGG-

"Ah, what the fuck is waking me up? Oh it's just my stupid alarm clock god damn! Why the hell am I so tired today? Did I get drugged up or something? Shit, I almost forgot, today is the day I sleep over Tomoyo's house. Well, might as well and get up and start packing." Sakura groggily walked to her closet, opening up to see a bag with different type of clothes. " What the fuck, I guess Maria maid packed my clothes for me, thank god. Well might as well train." Sakura quickly changes into shorts and a sports bra and runs down to her little gym..

- Sakura starts training-

2 hours later

"That's a good work out, well better take a shower and then eat breakfast." She runs all the way back to her room, taking a long deserved shower. Once finished with her shower she scurried to the dining room where her brother and father were.

" Good Morning Father," Sakura said as she kissed her father on the cheek, "Good morning Touya." "Good Morning kaiju." Touya said. But, unfortunately as Touya was about to laugh at his sister's face he felt extreme pain shoot down to his foot as his sister pressed harder each second. "Owww, what the fuck was that for!" yelled Touya. " That's for being an incredibly insensitive bastard!" yelled Sakura. "Why you!" Said Touya as he retardedly I know that's not a real word but I just wanted to place it there ran after his younger sister. As the two retarded siblings chased and fought with each other, Mr. Kinomoto just sat there eating his breakfast like nothing wasn't happening. Talk about showing the love to children

-1 hour later-

After the two idiotic siblings stopped chasing each other they both went back to the dining room to eat their cold breakfast.

-Conversation between siblings-

T: So kaiju, what are you going to do today?

S: Ay dumb shit stop calling me kaiju. I have a name you know its called Sa-Ku-Ra. Now say with me Sakura. Oh and I'm going to sleep over Tomoyo's house.

T: Yeah Yeah whatever, wait doesn't Tomoyo have an older brother?

S: Yeah what's your point?

T: My point is that I don't want you near her brother.

S: Touya I am old enough to do what ever I want.

T: Oh HELL NO!!!! If you date that TWERP I will kick his ASS! And I'll make sure of it.

S: Yeah well if you kick his ass, I will kick yours so shut the fuck up!

T: -mumbles- Damnit, you had to be better then me.

S: Plus who said I like him. May be I'm crushing on your friend, Yukito! You never know.

T: SAKURA!!!!!

S: Yes Touya? -smiles sweetly-

T: Don't push me. -with mad face-

S: Oh what ever do you mean dearest brother. -angelic face-

T: Sakura you keep talking like that I will show the press your embarrassing baby pictures. -smiles like he needs to take a shit- talk about ugly lol jk

S: Go right ahead dear brother, they see me they think aww look how cute Sakura was. Oh yeah Touya stop smiling you look like your constipated.

With Sakura lastly saying that she left the dining table, but not before seeing her brother very mad and frustrated.

"I wonder what's there to do, I don't have to go Tomoyo's house till 6 hmmm.. May be I should play DDR for the next hour." no wonder she's so skinny.

-Blah blah blah blah blah, okay to lazy to write what happens in the next like 8 hours-

Tomoyo's house

"Hi Sakura!" said Tomoyo as they walked inside her room. " Hey Tomoyo" said Sakura as she placed her belongings beside the queen sized bed. " So what are we going to do today?" asked Sakura. "Well, first off we pig out on tons of junk food and then later on we can sneak into my brother's room and take pictures of him and his teddy bear." said Tomoyo as she smiled wickedly. " Oooohh blackmail. I like." said Sakura.

- Okay they eat and mess around a lot talking about girl stuff-

Mid-night

" Okay Sakura, let's sneak in my brother's room and take a couple pictures of him and Mr. Snooky bear." said Tomoyo " Mr. Snooky bear?" questioned Sakura with a questionable face. " Yeah, that's what he called his teddy bear." said Tomoyo. " HAHAHAH!" laughed Sakura.

-Sneaks in the room-

" Okay Sakura I have the camera ready, all I need you to do is take off the blanket." said Tomoyo. " Okay." said Sakura. Sakura walks silently to the bed and slowly pulls off the blanket. Once the blanket was off you can see a half naked Syaoran with his 6-pack showing and his muscles with the teddy bear closely hugged to him. " Sakura could help but gawk at Syaoran, while his evil sister took pictures of him. Because of the flash and the giggling of his sister Syaoran awoke to find Tomoyo's shocked face as she tried to fix up her belongings running back to her room. While, Sakura tried to stand up but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and Syaoran took hold of her wrist and pulled her to his bed while he switched positions with her, causing Syaoran to be on the top. Sakura looked up at Syaoran trying to get free but unfortunately she was trapped. Syaoran held her wrists above her head while tangled her legs with his. After 2 minutes of trying to get free Sakura just looked up at Syaoran's face. They looked into each other's eyes. Syaoran soon came closer to Sakura's face. Closer and closer. Till...

* * *

Okay well I'm going to stop there. Lol. I guess you guys can imagine what happens next or what not. Lol. I'm thankful for those who supported my story, also sorry for the late updates and bad grammar, please bare with me I'm only in 8th grade! Please forgive me! Thanks so much!

-xlilxpainaix3


End file.
